Team Purple Revolution vs. Robber Villain
Team Purple Revolution vs. Robber Villain was a battle between, at that time, the U.A. Students Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama and Oboro Shirakumo along with the Pro Hero His Purple Highness, against the Robber Villain. Prologue Following the recommendation of Nemuri, Shota Aizawa and Oboro Shirakumo decide to do their Work-Studies at Purple Revolution Agency. Led by His Purple Highness, the three students form the Team Purple Revolution, to perform their hero duties. His first operation as heroes takes place in an investment office on the third floor of an office building located on golden street, in Tamoyisa Ward. There, the Robber Villain is ransacking the place after handling the employees of the office. However, without him knowing it, one of them had managed to give the alarm to the authorities, so they arrived before what the thief had expected. To stop him, Midnight and Loud Cloud decide to storm the building, while Eraser Head and Purple wait outside. Battle The Robber Villain curses that the police is already there, and angrily asks the hostages who is the one who called this in. Before he can harm anyone, Midnight enters the building breaking the window, being closely followed by Loud Cloud. Both are presented to the villain as the team Purple Revolution. Angry at their interference and not wanting to face the heroes, the Robber Villain uses his Quirk to expels large amounts of smoke through the holes in his body, generating a thick smoke screen that distracts the students enough to be able to jump out the window, taking with him ta bag of money and the office’s safe. After the smoke dispersed, Oboro prepares to chase the Robber Villain, but Nemuri recommends not doing so, as far as they know, the smoke generated by the villain could be toxic, so the best option at that time is to help the hostages evacuate. Oboro acknowledges that Nemuri is right and yells at Aizawa to stop the villain. Shota goes out in pursuit of the criminal, and when he is about to reach him, he uses his Capturing Weapon, catching his left arm. However, the villain is not willing to get caught, and quickly aims at Shota with the antenna of his head and shoots a thick layer of smoke. With smoke blocking his line of sight and irritating his eyes, Shota can't use his Erasure, so he tries to step back, but he realizes too late that the criminal has violently tossed the safe at him, with the intention of hurting him. Fortunately for Shota, His Purple Highness appears and deflects the improvised projectile with a kick, sending the safe into the air. The Pro Hero is about to face the Robber Villain, but he runs away taking the rest of the booty with him, generating more smoke to cover his escape. Aftermath Although the villain managed to flee away with a good amount of money, His Purple Highness praises Nemuri and Oboro their quick-witted thinking, prioritizing helping the hostages than fight and achieve the victory over the villain. However, he criticizes Shota, but not because his poor performance allowed the villain to run away but for trying to be a hero with a grim and gloomy presence. His Purple Highness advises Shota to trust his own power and smile, if he wants to transmit confidence and hope to folks in trouble. After this, the group returns to the Purple Revolution Agency to rest and recover. References Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Shota Aizawa Battles Category:Nemuri Kayama Battles Category:Oboro Shirakumo Battles Category:Robber Villain Battles